Of Captains and Suitors
by Enuj-Kuchiki
Summary: Being a captain sure sucks... Ichigo has been repeating that over and over again in his head for the last three years. How the hell did he end up here again? He thought sarcastically. Permanently living here in the Soul Society,agreeing to become one of the captain of Thirteen Protection Squad?


IchiRuki fanfic

Author's note:

AU!After the Quincy invasion/ end of Blood war.

I wanted to write this down while I'm still in the mood for IchiRuki fluff.

/pffft!

Also,first story to be uploaded here!GOSSHHHH...been a reader for almost seven years.

Grammar errors everywhere (I know) Please bear with me.I'm going to edit it some other time.

Reviews and comments are welcome!Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Kubo Tite owns it.

* * *

Being a captain sure sucks...

Ichigo has been repeating that over and over again in his head for the last three years the hell did he end up here

again? He thought sarcastically.

Permanently living here in the Soul Society,agreeing to become one of the captain of Thirteen Protection Squad?

And surprises of all surprises - Captain of the Fifth Division ...How ironic was that?

A perpetual scowl was plastered on his face as he read the reports.

He dipped his brush on the ink then begins his scribbling on the scroll.

Revising something there,signing over there...

It was much more stressing than being a college student, as he tried to remember all the complaints of Keigo-

he still has communication with the world of the Living,as his family was still there.

Last thing that he heard,Keigo have been trying to earn his degree on Psychology- of all the courses!He pity all the

future patients that he will handle.

His eyebrow lifted once he picked a familiar reiatsu coming towards his office.

His scowl only deepens,if only not worsen.

"S-Shiba-taicho," he heard Momo- his fukutaicho - called behind the shoji. Yep,he took the Shiba name after the

war as it was his oto-san's real name.

He is now "Shiba Ichigo" - it does have a weird ring to it but he just shrugged his shoulders at it.

He was also helping Ganju and Shukaku in the restoration of their clan.

His crazy father visiting every now and then ,with either one of the twin in tow- much to his chagrin.

"K-Kuchiki-taicho wants to-"

"Send her in," he grumbled before Momo could finish her sentence.

The shoji slides open immediately and a familiar female raven haired shinigami storms in.

"What the hell is your problem Ichigo?" Rukia Kuchiki asked,irritation was evident on her face.

She replaced the late Ukitate Juishiro being the captain of the Thirtieenth squad.

She deserved it ,after all she's been through.

"It's Shiba-taicho,Kuchiki-taicho," he said without looking at his visitor." You,of all people here should know how to

address their fellow captain."

He heard her scoffed and he mustered all his will not to grin at the petite shinigami.

Pissing her off never ceases to amuse him.

"And what brings you here in my division,Kuchiki-taicho?" He asked trying to ignore the alarming drop of

temperature inside the room as mist was starting to float everywhere.

Which could only mean one thing...

"You stupid-"

Rukia is...

"-strawberry!"

...angry as hell.

And he's into a deep trouble.

"If you don't have anything important to say ,I suggest that you leave this room at once."

Suddenly,Rukia slams her fist on his table.

Thank goodness for his reflexes 'cause he immediately snatch up the ink bottle before it spills into the papers.

He let out a tired sigh. "Okay,what's the problem?"

"And you have the nerve to ask me that?" Rukia eyed him incrediously.

"Why not?I don't know what's happening to you. You're the one who stormed in here and screaming nonsense-"

"Hey!I wasn't screaming nonsense here!It was you who was saying senseless things!"

"Me?Why,can you please enlighten me Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Idiot," Rukia let out a heavy sigh. "I assume that you know that I am attending a match making meetings these

past few weeks."

Of course,he knew about that .He clenched his fist and scowled even more. He also knew that Rukia

was only attending those omiai just to indulge the Kuchiki elders.

"And this morning,Nii-sama told me that I should clear my schedule tomorrow for I have to attend one again."

He stared at her as she wet her lips. She seems to be holding her anger and confusion.

"Imagine my surprise when he told me that you ...that it was you,whom I will be seeing tomorrow."

"Ah,so he already told you about it..." he said then resumes in reading the reports.

He was trying to act cool before her but deep inside,he could feel his heart beating against his throat.

"Look at me Ichigo,damn it!" Rukia snatches the paper that he was reading.

He sighed and lifted his gaze to her,she's staring at him with those violet eyes.

They were red and teary as if she was trying hard to contain the tears. "Why?" She whispered.

"Why?What do you mean?" He also asked.

"Why did you..why did you signed up for ...for the Omiai?"

"Oh,that?" He said nonchalantlly. "Well, Byakuya said something being formal and Pops also said that I must do

the proper way-"

"Why would you do that?!" She snapped.

"Why wouldn't I do it?" He asked back.

"It...It doesn't make sense!Do you have any idea on what omiai means?Do you have an idea on what you signed

in for?"

He nodded. "Yes,I do know what it do you take me for?"

Rukia's eyes went wild. "Stop playing mind games on me you stupid strawberry!If you really know what it means

then why did you signed for it? What are you trying to -"

"Because that's what I want to do!I want to marry you,okay?!" He shouted at blanched at his words.

"Y-You what?" She whispered.

He stands up and crossed the table towards her.

He place his hands on her shoulders and felt her flinched at his touch.

" I want to marry you."

Her face scrunched up and then to his shock - kicked his shin hard. "Damn it,Rukia!" He let go of her to nurse his

abused shin.

"Oh,So should I punch you instead?Just to clear your useless brain?" She's obviously pissed off as she began

throwing punches at him.

He effortlessly dodges all the punches. "What's wrong with that?"

"Answer me you stupid -" He caught her fist but she keeps on squirming at his touch. "Stupid strawberry!"

She was drawing harsh breaths and eventually stops attacking . He draws her close to a hug .He could feel her

heart beating fast as if trying to race with his own thumping heart.

After what seem an eternity ,he let her go but did not let go of his hold on her shoulders.

"I...I only did what I wanted to do for these past few years," he said softly,as if he's afraid that others might hear

what he's saying. His voice was shaking,speaking in his usual loud voice might ruin this moment and he will just

hate himself afterward.

"Stupid..." Rukia scoffed at him,appearing not interested but her eyes tells him things otherwise.

"Byakuya said that he's been holding off your marriage for quite a time and your clan's elders has been presssing

him these past few years." He felt her shudder."But after the Blood war,they became more persistent."

"Nii-sama told you all about it?" She nodded.

"I guess Byakuya wasn't that heartless after all...He even asked me that question that I've been dreading to ask

myself all these years..."

"And that is?"

"That ...when will I tell you that I...love you..." He heard her gasp. He released her so he could look at her face

thoroughly.

Rukia's face was so flushed that you would think that she might be catching a fever.

"Listen up closely, ` cause I'm saying these things...just this once...and I'm ,well,you know that ..."

Damn!Now,he's babbling like an idiot that he is! He scowled once more.

"Ichigo..." Rukia called him.

"H-Huh?" He looks at her but,wait ... is that her fist flying towards him?

Blag! He flew off across his office!

" Damn it!Why did you punched me?" He said holding his jaw.

She just gave him a solid hook punch!

"Fool!Stop acting like a kid!" Then she turned her back on him,preparing to leave.

He immediately stood up and run towards her.

"H-Hey!I'm not done talking to you- "

"And here I am thinking that you've already matured ,that Ichigo back there...that's not the Ichigo I know.

Please... I'd rather talk to your hollow zanpaktou than you." Rukia said while giving him the imfamous Kuchiki

glare,he almost shudder at the creepy resemblance of Byakuya and Rukia's .Some siblings they are...

"Rukia..." He could hear Zangetsu snickered at him.

"I want to...I want to talk to that Ichigo that I know...that foolish brat that my heart have known... way,way back

when this whole madness starts."

His breath was caught on his throat as he heard those words.

"I hope to see him tomorrow."

Thinking for some smart retort he finds himself scowling even more but upon seeing Rukia grinning at him ,he just

scratch the back of his head.

That midget ,she sure knows how to talk some sense in him.

Just like the old times...

"If you may excuse.I still have things to do." Rukia nodded at him and he just grunted.

"See you tomorrow,Shiba- taicho...don't be late or else I'll freeze your dumb ass." She then flash stepped and

disappeared before his eyes.

"Damn that crazy woman..."

Now that he had a talk with her,his mind went back to that question that been nagging him eversince he moved in

the Soul Society...

Why did he agreed to these things?

He grinned to himself as he sits down to finish the remaining papers.

The answer was simple: He fell inlove ...

* * *

Edited:01-11-16

Author's note:

Whoahh...I reread it again and found out that some words are missing O.o

What an eyesore!

So,I edited it again and will try to re-publish it.

I'm still finding my way here in the doc manager...and what else can I say?

-sigh- Now,I understand the sentiments of all my fave fanfic writers...

hahahha

Anyway,Thanks for the comments,reviews,follows and alerts!hihihi

(WHOAAAHH..I'm actually ..saying it!AHAHAHHA)

It warms my heart!

NOTE:

/edited again: 01 /19/16 - because there's still some words missing and grammar .

^ For those wondering about Omiai =

 _ **Miai**_ (見合い, "matchmaking", lit. "looking at one another") or **omiai** (お見合い) is a Japanese traditional custom in

which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. "Miai" or "omiai" is

sometimes translated as an "arranged marriage" in other languages. Miai has done for centuries in Japan what can

be described as "a meeting opportunity with more serious considerations for the future."

\- source: wikipedia dot com


End file.
